Spend My Life
by foreverfoxy
Summary: If Buffy and Faith were together *sigh* Just a short romance story.


Title: Spend My Life  
Author: Lauren aka forever_foxy  
Date: April 29th, 2001  
Rating: PG-13 I suppose. I'm not good with the ratings.  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Faith and all other characters are the property   
of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox Productions.   
Feedback: Please. I live off of it. Send all comments, tips, and   
questions to cheer_fever69@h... Feel free to be critical. I   
have very thick skin!  
Summary: If Buffy and Faith were together. *sigh*  
Author's notes: Written one night while I was in a sappy mood,   
mourning over the love that I couldn't get. So I decided to cheer   
myself up! The song is "Spend My Life" by Eric Benet and Tamia.  
  
  
Faith's eyes were filled with so much emotion, sparked by every   
little display of emotion directed towards her by the one person in   
the world who meant everything to her, Buffy Summers. Buffy was   
everything, her beauty overwhelmed the rogue slayer. Her innocent   
eyes; her wavy, blonde hair flowing angelically, brushing her   
shoulders. Her mouth, full lips shaped perfectly into a perpetual   
pout. And her body. Her baby pink summer dress accenting her curves   
beautifully. The brunette girl stared lovingly at the love of her   
life, her voice husky and low, she whispered into the blonde's   
ear, "I love you, B."  
  
"I love you too, Faith." Buffy rested her head against her lover's   
chest, her hand straying down the brunette's chest to her stomach,   
and Buffy found herself caressing the deep scar across Faith's   
smooth, muscular stomach with her fingers. She felt a twinge of pain   
every time she was reminded of the scar, but she liked it. In some   
sort of weird way, the scar was like a symbol of them being together   
forever; with this scar, Buffy knew that Faith would always remember   
her. Buffy moved her hand away from the scar, and wrapped her arm   
around the taller girl's shoulder, and felt Faith rest her head upon   
her own.  
  
The two of them were at the Bronze, and a slow song had come on.   
Buffy smiled to herself. Faith showing some sort of emotion was rare,   
but around Buffy, the rogue slayer never seemed to be afraid to do so.  
  
Buffy pulled away as the song ended, and saw that Faith's   
hypnotizing, hazel eyes were twinkling with lust, and she knew that   
her own were reflecting the same amount of emotion. The blonde girl's   
eyes skimmed lazily over her lover. Faith was clad in a tight gold,   
backless, low-cut shirt, which showed off her perfect stomach. She   
had a pair of tight, dark black jeans on, held up with a black   
leather belt. Her dark hair was let free as it usually was, the loose   
curls dancing freely off of the brunette's broad shoulders. Buffy   
allowed her eyes to rest upon Faith's necklace hanging beautifully   
around her neck. It had a sliver heart wrapped around the chain, and   
encarved in it was the word "Love." The shorter girl reached up to   
her own necklace, fingering it. Hers was exactly the same as Faith's   
except it read "Forever."   
  
"Faith?" Buffy questioned her lover as they walked back to their   
table, hand in hand.  
  
"Yeah, B?"  
  
"I'll never leave you." She whispered into the younger girl's ear as   
they took a seat beside each other at their table; with Xander, Anya,   
Willow, and Tara also seated at the round table.  
  
Faith looked over at Buffy at first with a look of confusion, but   
then smiled. "Vice Versa." She leaned into Buffy, and closed her eyes   
as their lips touched. She slipped her tongue into the shorter girl's   
mouth, and wrapped her arms around her. Their tongue's dueled around   
each other, each girl making sure to explore every inch of the   
other's mouth.  
  
"Faif-" Buffy tried to pull away, but Faith wouldn't let her go.   
Faith continued to kiss her deeply, putting on a show with Buffy to   
her friends.  
  
"Whoa, now this is quite something." Xander sat back in his chair,   
not even taking the chance to blink. The remaining three were just   
staring wide-eyed, clearly surprised.  
  
"Faith." Buffy pulled away, succeeding this time. "What are you   
doing?"  
  
"Just showing my love for you, B." Faith smiled slightly, clearly   
embarrassed. When she saw the look on Buffy's face, she had to grin.   
Buffy was obviously touched by the comment. She leaned back in to   
Faith, and gave the brunette a peck on the lips. "I really do love   
you."  
  
"I know." Faith smiled. "Hey, you wanna head out?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy turned to the rest of the gang. "We're gonna jet. We'll   
catch up with you guys later." She smiled at her friends once more,   
and stood up with Faith's arms wrapped around her midsection from   
behind. She leaned back into the girl, but then discovered that they   
couldn't walk very well in this position, so she removed Faith's   
arms, and held her hand as they walked out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The two girls moaned into each other's mouths as they plopped down on   
the bed. Faith was working quickly to remove Buffy's clothing, but   
Buffy pinned down the brunette's hands with her own. "Nuh uh." She   
shook her head, giving Faith a slight grin when she saw the begging   
look on the younger girl's face. "I want this to be right."  
  
The blonde girl hopped up, and pulled out a lighter from her wooden   
desk drawer. She carefully lit all the candles in her room, equaling   
up to about twenty, give or take a few. She then flicked off the   
lights, and walked over to her CD player, giving a quick glance at   
Faith. The brunette girl was sprawled across the bed, looking over at   
Buffy anxiously. Buffy had to giggle. Faith was so adorable when she   
wanted to be.  
  
Buffy turned on her CD player, and popped in the Eric Benet CD. Once   
it started playing, she turned to Faith, and walked over to her,   
touching the brunette's cheek gently. "Faith, this is special to me."  
  
Faith looked up at the girl she was in love with, and smiled, pulling   
Buffy's body down on top of her own, capturing her lips in a   
passionate kiss.  
  
I never knew such a day could come  
And I never knew such a love  
Could be inside of one  
  
And I never knew what my life was for  
But now that you're here I know for sure  
  
I never knew till I looked in your eyes  
I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life  
And I never knew that my heart could feel  
So precious and pure  
One love so real  
  
The girls leaned back on the bed in the candle light, never breaking   
the kiss. Buffy let her hands wander down to Faith's stomach, rubbing   
the brunette's body slowly. Buffy drew back, and at first Faith   
thought that she was going to back out. But then, never breaking eye   
contact with Faith, Buffy pulled her top off over her head. She saw   
the younger slayer gasp in excitement, and she grinned. She motioned   
for Faith to perform the same action, and Faith agreed, pulling her   
top off quickly.   
  
Can I just see you every morning when  
I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me  
Every night  
Can we just feel this way together  
Till the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you  
  
Buffy moved towards the other girl again, planting butterfly kisses   
all down Faith's neck and along her collarbone, which made the   
brunette shudder with pleasure. She moved her hands up and down the   
slayer's thin body, as she moved her hands down past the brunette's   
stomach, undoing her pants. Faith moved Buffy's hands and did the act   
herself, squiggling out of her pants. Buffy then leaned back and   
removed her pants as well, and her underwear as Faith removed her   
black lace thong.   
  
Now baby the days and the weeks  
And the years will roll by  
But nothing will change the love inside  
Of you and I  
  
And baby I'll never find any words  
That could explain  
Just how much my heart, my life,  
My soul you've changed  
  
Buffy was in command, and Faith didn't mind. She liked it this way,   
because usually she was in charge. This made it different. And she   
wanted it to be special with Buffy. They weren't going to fuck, or   
fool around. She and Buffy were going to make love. And Faith never   
thought she would say this, but she liked that idea. A lot.  
  
Can you run to these open arms  
When no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
I'm your woman, and you're my man  
Can't you just feel how much I love you  
With one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you  
  
Buffy woke up to the scent of Faith. She could feel the other   
slayer's warm skin against her, and she sighed in happiness. The   
blonde's head was resting on her lover's chest, and her arm was   
spread over Faith's stomach. She looked up with sleepy eyes at the   
brunette's face, and saw that Faith was staring at her lovingly.   
Buffy smiled. "That was great."  
  
"I know." Faith whispered, stroking the older girl's hair gently. "I   
love you, Buffy."  
  
Buffy snuggled her head back into Faith's chest, and closed her eyes,   
falling back into a deep sleep. "Love you too, Faith." She mumbled as   
she dosed off.  
  
No touch has ever felt so wonderful  
You are incredible  
And a deeper love I've never known  
I'll never let you go  
I swear this love is true  
Now and forever to you  
  
The End  



End file.
